


And I Fell Into Pieces

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Cabin Pressure One Shots [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is meant to sound that calm, that collected, that sophisticated and perfect when they’re talking about their own world breaking. It’s all in the voice for him, and his voice kills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Fell Into Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Song title: Walk On Water Or Drown by Mayday Parade.  
> Song lyrics in story: Jersey by Mayday Parade.

_They all want to listen, just to know how it sounds when..._

He always has a way with words. He can charm his way into anyone’s heart, and he can charm his way back out again. He always has a pool of words to choose from, and he always knows just which words to choose. He’s elegant. A touch of upper class to him. He’s eloquent. A hint of higher intelligence to him. He’s beautiful and graceful and his voice is so sinful it can melt butter.

_I do that thing you know that I do when..._

No one is meant to sound that calm, that collected, that sophisticated and perfect when they’re talking about their own world breaking. It’s all in the voice for him, and his voice kills.

_I find inspiration._

“I’ll be fine, Martin, I swear. I’m just gone beyond repair.” It shouldn’t sound so rich, but somehow he makes it sound that way. Somehow he makes it sound like nothing, while in fact it is everything.

_Well this is me breaking down._

There are many things Martin could say to that. So many things, so many jokes, and awkward little observations. But Douglas isn’t GERT-I. It’s alright for their plane to be held together by bubble gum, gaffer tape, and hope, but not her First Officer. GERTI-I’s FO is meant to be held together by the force of his own will, nothing more and nothing less. He’s meant to be held together by his own confidence in himself. He’s not meant to be the damn metaphor for a good landing. He’s meant to be the metaphor for a great one. Douglas Richardson is the embodiment of ‘a great landing is one in which they can reuse the plane.’ Martin _, Martin_ is the one who embodies ‘a good landing is any landing you can walk away from.’ Martin is the one who is meant to be broken beyond repair. Not Douglas. Never, ever Douglas. 


End file.
